gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo the Time Captor
Milo the Time Captor (マイロ・ザ・タイムキャプター) is a platform video game, developed and published by Multisoft (known only as Gamesoft at the time). The game tells the story of Milo, a pre-teenage boy who lived a normal life, who sets out to prevent a strange virus-like being from rewriting history. It was available for the PlayStation 2 only. Gameplay Milo the Time Captor is a platform game that is viewed from a third-person perspective. With the game based mostly on the Ape Escape series, players traverse several different environments to advance through the game. They control Milo—a boy tasked with pursuing and capturing viruses across time, preventing them from rewriting history. Players use various gadgets to pursue and capture the viruses, such as the Paralysis Stick, used as an offensive measure against enemies, and the Dehacker, used to capture viruses and destroy them. More gadgets become available as players progress through the game. Players also control vehicles throughout the game, including a rubber raft, which allows travel over water, and the water sub, which assists in traversing underwater. Like the Ape Escape games, the game's controls are heavily centered around the analog sticks: the left stick is used to move the player, while the right stick selects the gadgets. Story The story begins when Neon, a normal antivirus, becomes corrupt and proceeds to recreate the world he sees fit by hacking a time machine, created by Professor Ginger. As Milo and his best friend Jazz arrive at the laboratory, they find themselves transported by Neon, along with most of his infected henchmen, to the various reaches of time. Realizing that leaving the viruses to their own devices could rewrite history in disastrous ways, Professor Ginger tasks Milo with finding all of the monkeys scattered across time and sending them back to the present. Characters Milo (マイロ) - the titular hero of this game. A normal pre-teen boy, he discovered that the present is slowly changing due to the viruses across time. He and his friend Jazz went to the lab and found the virus-infected servants of Neon activating Professor Ginger's time machine, sending all of them except the professor sprawling across time. Milo has been tasked by Professor Ginger to capture and destroy the viruses and save history. Jazz (ジャズ) - Milo's best friend and rival of the game. He also saw the present slowly changing due to the viruses that have been sent throughout time. He and Milo went to the lab to see what happened, only for the infected henchmen to send themselves and the two throughout the past timelines. But instead of being with Milo, Neon has turned Jazz into his elite henchman, challenging Milo to occasional challenges. Hillary (ヒラリー) - a teenage girl from Jazz's neighborhood. She saw Milo and Jazz heading to Professor Ginger's laboratory after witnessing the virus reshaping the current timeline. She, too, saw the viruses attacking the world, and she was later captured by them, sent to one of the different timelines. Professor Ginger (ジンジャー博士) - the supporting character of the game. He is the inventor of the time machine, as well as many gadgets Milo will use throughout his journey. When Milo and Jazz were sent to the past timelines, he tries to construct ways to bring them back. But the viruses knew what he was up to, so they kidnapped the professor. Ruby (ルビ) - a holographic woman that tells Milo the amount of viruses he has to capture and destroy. She takes over for Professor Ginger when he was kidnapped. Neon (ネオン) - the main antagonist of this game. He was once an antivirus before he became corrupted and sent other viruses across the timelines, creating a different world in the present. He did succeed, and the viruses conquered the world while Milo was absent. But Milo managed to save his friends and stop Neon and the other viruses. Category:Multisoft Category:Platformer Category:3D Platformer Category:Time Travel Category:Playstation 2 Games